"Na obozie" 18.Kostka
Osiemnasty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Serafina Timens *Angela Weather *Greta Fabuła Izabela Otworzyłam oczy. Widok zasłaniało mi coś okrągłego, po chwili zrozumiałam, że to patelnia, rozejrzałam się po namiocie, wisiała tylko nad moją głową. Angela- pomyślałam, zastanowiłam się co miałoby ją uruchomić, odgadłam, że gdybym się podniosła to patelnia uderzyłaby mnie w głowę więc musiałabym ją jakoś unieszkodliwić. Rozejrzałam się znów po namiocie, mój wzrok padł na mój naszyjnik, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, uniosłam do góry palec wskazujący, pojawiła się nad nim błękitna, błyszcząca łuna, zaczęłam się powoli podnosić, lecz nie przestałam wskazywać palcem metalu. Gdy byłam w pozycji siedzącej drugą ręką chwyciłam patelnię, a błękitna łuna zgasła. Uśmiechnęłam się tryumfująco, Angela o tym już nie pomyślała. Gdy już ściągnęłam patelnię wyszłam na zewnątrz w celu odniesienia jej do stołówki, nie wiedząc czemu gdy wyszłam z namiotu, coś kazało mi natychmiast uskoczyć w bok, więc to zrobiłam, poczułam jak przedmiot wysuwa mi się z ręki. Odwróciłam się z pytającym wzrokiem w stronę gdzie przed chwilą stałam. Ujrzałam Angelę, miała groźny wzrok i trzymała moją patelnię w ręku. Stała w bezruchu, tak jakby chciała zapytać „jak to zrobiłaś” Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, po czym się odezwałam: -Pytasz jak to zrobiłam? Tak-uniosłam palec wskazujący, a nad nim pojawiła się błyszcząca łuna, Angela widocznie się zdenerwowała i rzuciła we mnie patelnią, gdy brakowała metra, by przedmiot we mnie trafił wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie, a patelnia zawisła w powietrzu. Uśmiechnęłam się tryumfująco i chwyciłam ją w rękę. -To ja ją lepiej odłożę do stołówki, żeby nikt sobie krzywdy nie zrobił- powiedziałam wesoło, po czym udałam się do stołówki, aż się zdziwiłam kiedy Angela nie ruszyła w pogoń za mną, najwidoczniej była w szoku. Całą resztę dnia już jej nie spotkałam, no może pomijając posiłki, właśnie zbierałam się na ognisko, pan Teodor postanowił nam zorganizować, wzięłam potrzebne rzeczy i wyszłam na zewnątrz gdzie moi przyjaciele już na mnie czekali. Ruszyliśmy w stronę ogniska. Usiadłam obok Fineasza, a już po chwili trzymaliśmy patyki i piekliśmy kiełbaski. Opowiadaliśmy sobie różne historie, po kiełbaskach nadszedł czas na pianki, a po jakiejś godzinie pan Teodor powiedział, żebyśmy już poszli do namiotów. Więc zrobiliśmy tak jak kazał, a po kilku minutach już byliśmy gotowi do spania. Dzisiaj w nic nie graliśmy tylko od razu poszliśmy spać. Znowu śnił mi się ten sen o dziwnej czerwonej pełni. Nagle się obudziłam był wczesny ranek, przypomniałam sobie, że jedna z książek od Dawida i Marcina miała tytuł „Czerwona pełnia”, uznałam, że muszę jak najszybciej przeczytać tą książkę. Wyszłam na dwór i z braku zajęć podeszłam do jeziora i usiadłam na molo, siedziałam tak aż do śniadania, po zjedzeniu udaliśmy się cała naszą piątką na niewielką polanę. Posiedzieliśmy chwilę w cisz -Ferb, już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić!- wykrzyknął Fineasz- zbudujemy domek z piernika! Zaczęła się budowa, po godzinie domek był gotowy, wchodziło się do niego po piernikowych schodkach, przez piernikowe drzwi wprost do piernikowego pokoju, były tu piernikowe ściany, piernikowy kominek, nawet piernikowy stół i krzesła. Siedzieliśmy w tym domku rozmawiając i śpiewając aż do obiadu. Po posiłku domek znikł więc poszliśmy na boisko, postanowiliśmy zagrać w nogę, podzieliliśmy się razem z osobami którzy także chcieli grać na dwie drużyny, obie składały się z ośmiu osób, w mojej drużynie był Fineasz, Ferb, Samanta, Seri, Tina, Sebastian i Karol, nie byłam zadowolona z tego ostatniego, ale mus, to mus. Za to w przeciwnej drużynie były wszystkie ogniki, Angela i Chealsy, aż się zdziwiłam, że Angela gra, powinnam na nią uważać. *** Graliśmy dość dobrze, po pierwszej połowie prowadziliśmy 6:3, właśnie była przerwa siedzieliśmy na ławce kiedy przyszła Fretk -Co wy tu znowu robicie? –spytała tward -My, gramy w piłkę- odpowiedział jak zwykle niewinnie Fineas -Spóźniłaś się Fretka, domek z piernika znikł- dopowiedziała -Nie obchodzi mnie to, i tak będę was obserwować- powiedziała i odeszła usiąść na pobliskiej ławce, co dziwne nie obserwowała nas tylko przyglądała się sędziującemu nam Jeremiaszow -Moim zdaniem przyszła do Jeremiasza- powiedziałam nadal się jej przyglądają -Możliwe… Dobra zaczynamy- poinformował Fineasz. Weszliśmy na boisko. Druga połowa szła nam gorzej niż pierwsza, zremisowaliśmy 7:7. Zbliżał się koniec meczu, ostatnia minuta, biegłam z piłką do bramki przeciwników, Angela biegła na mnie, była coraz bliżej, ja kopnęłam piłkę, ale Angela nie zawróciła, z całej siły kopnęła mnie w kostkę, upadłam, ale piłka wleciała do bramki. Okrzyk radości przerywa mi straszny ból płynący z kostki, próbowałam wstać, cale nie mogłam, wszyscy do mnie podbiegli tworząc mały okrąg wokół mnie, Fineasz uklęknął przy mnie. -Co się stało?- spytał przerażonym głosem. -Chyba mam coś z kostką, nie mogę wstać i strasznie mnie boli –powiedziałam, ból był straszny. -Pójdę po Fretkę- zaoferowała się Sam i zniknęła z okręgu. Po chwili wróciła z Fretką. -Co się stało?- spytała rudowłosa. -Izabela ma coś z kostką- poinformował Fineasz, a Fretka podeszła do mnie i obejrzała kostkę. -Nie wygląda to najlepiej, chyba będziesz musiała poleżeć kilka dni aż nie przestanie boleć- powiedziała patrząc na mnie- najlepiej w domu opiekunów, jest jeszcze jeden pokuj na dole, w namiocie byś za dużo ryzykowała- powiedziała i westchnęła- pomórzcie mi ja podnieść- zwróciła się do obozowiczów. Fineasz i Fretka złapali mnie za plecy i postawili stałam na jednej nodze, prawej, lewa była zraniona. -Dasz radę dojść do domku?- spytała Fretka cały czas mnie trzymając. -myślę, że tak- powiedziałam, po czym ruszyliśmy. Gdy doszłam do domu opiekunów minęło trochę czasu. Od razu położyłam się na łóżko, a Fretka zabandażowała mi kostkę. Po chwili zadzwonił dzwonek na kolację, Fretka powiedziała, że zaraz ktoś mi przyniesie posiłek, po czym zostałam sama. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach w drzewiarz pojawił się Fineasz z talerzem jedzenia. Podał mi go i został, rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach. Gdy wszystko zjadłam odłożyłam talerz, Fineasz siedział jeszcze chwilkę, a później poszedł odnosząc talerz. Weszła Samanta. Usiadła obok mnie i zaczęła: -Nieźle cię Angela urządziła co?- powiedziała lekko radośnie. -No, tak, udało jej się- także się uśmiechnęłam. -Nie możesz tego jakoś uzdrowić, czy coś?- spytała. -Nie wiem, możebnym mogła, ale wtedy bym się zdradziła, tego raczej nie chcę- powiedziałam. -Rozumiem… potrzebujesz czegoś? Przynieść ci coś?- spytała. -W sumie mogłabyś mi przynieść trzy książki, są u nas w przebieralni, gdzieś pod torbą powinny leżeć- powiedziałam. -Dobra, zaraz wracam- po chwili Samanta wróciła z książkami, upewniła się, że nic mi nie potrzeba i poszła do namiotu. Odwiedził mnie jeszcze Fineasz mówiąc dobranoc i odszedł, wyjrzałam przed spaniem przez okno, księżyc już świecił, ale wydawał mi się dziwnie pomarańczowy, nie był biały, lub jasnożółty, jak zawsze tylko lekko pomarańczowy. Po dłuższym przyglądaniu się tarczy księżyca ustaliłam, że za dwa dni będzie pełnia. Cokolwiek znaczył ten sen, muszę jak najprędzej przeczytać te książki- pomyślałam jeszcze zanim zasnęłam. Kategoria:Odcinki